


togami bimbofication

by ruruka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, another drag fic. i apologize luv.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruruka/pseuds/ruruka
Summary: to anyone that has not read togami’s side novel its a canon fact that he has a female persona named polaris p polanski that he dresses up as to hide his identity and/or just for funsies. thank you god and also jesus.





	togami bimbofication

**Author's Note:**

> to anyone that has not read togami’s side novel its a canon fact that he has a female persona named polaris p polanski that he dresses up as to hide his identity and/or just for funsies. thank you god and also jesus.

By the time she’s seventeen, she doesn’t mind being left home alone so much as she had the first dozen times or so. But she likes the company. 

“I think this one should fit you. It might be a little short, though- oh, wait, I probably don’t have any heels in your size…”

The closet door hangs open enough to spill. To the bedside, just an arm’s length away, dresses catch throw by throw to be discarded in favor of the next. She clutches one, a deep grained green sundress of black lace trim at the skirt, something she’d worn a birthday or Tanabata ago, pristine. It tosses to his lap, though no move is made outside a push of glasses up the nose. 

“I don’t need to wear heels for my calves to look perfect,” Togami scoffs to her, as if she’s a fool to think otherwise, though she stays fazeless in a grasp for his both hands that draws him to rise. Her bedroom fades away to find again the living room, the gunpoint where it’d all began, evidence the disaster zone of cosmetics and hairclips splayed out in waiting on the coffee table. Togami, the idiot he is, answers deftly whenever he sees his boyfriend’s name across the caller ID, yet bites the sneer to be asked he babysit.  _ Just hang out for a little bit, I won’t be gone long, please?  _ The idiot he is.

“This is so fun,” Komaru, now placed beside him on the couch, sings out, eyes gnawing across the array of makeup she’d set. “I don’t get to do stuff like this, ‘cause I never really had a sister. And my hands feel kinda dirty whenever I touch Touko’s hair or face or anything... So this is great!”

His eyes close. A breath melts through the nose, calming what ire has not arisen, and when again his lids part it emerges as a shadow of revulsion. 

“What is that? Have you lost your mind at last?”

“Huh?” Her blinks patter to the snatch of the pen from her fingertips, one first poised toward his lain eyelid. Togami points sharply with it as he addresses her, “Eyeliner does not come first under any circumstance. Find the foundation.”

It sets to the table with a click upon wood. Komaru leans her arms folded together, pouting a swift breath. “I know how to do it. I’m a girl, remember?”

“Not as good of one as I make,” mutters Togami back, already in pursuit of the pale toned cream, lathering from fingers to the skin of both cheeks. He doesn’t care to notice if he’s watched, admired, another moment gone by of it before she raises a hand up between them; two quick clips, and his forehead’s cleared of bangs to swipe more thoroughly his hands. 

“Let me do the concealer,” she intervenes once he’s satisfied with the foundation layer. The beam returns to her face as she sets to work, onward turns taken between each other for every step of the routine. She’s able the best to tend to his eyes, shadow and liner and lashes, only so for rationale that he’s one hundred thirty percent blind once his glasses have laid to the tabletop.

When the hand mirror greets him next, he’s rather sated by the soft honey over both lids, pairing it with the lush carmine of a matte shade fattening his lips. They pop together once.

“Okay, okay, hurry, I wanna see!” Hands clamp together, a clap set to rest, once powder has been wiped from them and enthusiasm sent him back for the bedroom. She listens toward its door. Shifting, light. 

As it opens, she’s enchanted, though all the same cannot decide just where to look when in near tandem the bedroom and front entry doors click open. Komaru peers rightward, a puppy dog to yap and grin at her brother’s return home. “Makoto! You got here just in time.”

Keys jingle against his hand, against the close of the door and the lift of laughing eyes. “Huh? Just in ti-”

Rightward, he stills, gawking, while from the left emerges the first swing of steps all the most confident, a six foot stunner in a green sundress (that, yes, is a bit too short for him, but he’s never been one to play the shy role). Blond lays straightened and gleaming around a flawless face of art, and Togami’s certain he’s just killing it if he’s able to conjure such a  _ look  _ of flush over Naegi’s face even with a flat chest. 

Applause from between them breaks the stressless air. “Wow, you’re amazing, a real European beauty! Just like Katya!” Komaru turns an eye for her brother. “What do you think, Makoto?”

“Uh,” he swallows, stiff by the front doorframe still, “I-I think I’m...very bisexual- um, what happened?” He’s able to laugh the softest measure, hand to the chest, tongue wetting lips. “I thought Byakuya was coming over, I wasn’t expecting Polaris.”

“Guest appearance,” Togami says, flicking nonchalantly a bang from his face. Smiling, Komaru goes on, “Kuyachi said he does better drag than the ladies on the show we were watching. I said bet. I think he might have been right, though.” Next over, she tilts into a curtsey for their queen to drink. “Ms. Polanski, it’s been a pleasure.”

“I’m certain it has, darling,” drawls the playful lift of his tone. A hand tips to his jutted hip, and even through the makeup and glaze of evening can his classic  _ Togami  _ expression be seen, turning it toward Naegi’s endless ogle. “How much longer do you plan on standing there leering at me? You’ve got two ladies here waiting to be offered refreshments.”

Whip quick he’s drawn to sputtering, stepping forth to shake his head against out let apology. “R- Right, let’s go to the kitchen. You look, uh, really really pretty tonight, Polaris.”

They allow Naegi to traipse ahead of them, Komaru giggling behind fingertips to Togami’s murmured, “You’re damn right I do.”

The idiot he is, Togami thinks he quite likes the time spent aside his dreadfully charming baby sister. 


End file.
